From This Moment On
by izzybell4life
Summary: Tommy and Kat are getting married-Please Read & Respond


__

Disclaimer: Saban owns the characters. The song "From This Moment On" is by Shania Twain.

Author's note: This is a Tommy/Katherine fic. If you are a Tommy/Kim person, I bet you won't like this. No disrespect to any fan, this is just the way I feel, Thank You. I like all fanfics no matter what couple, and I do read them all of the time. I just felt like writing this story, so please read and respond. Also, tell me what I can do different; Thank You so Much!!!!! * I know some one else used this song in a fic, but I didn't read it until after I had written this fic*

From This Moment On

By: SweetGirl

"It's been a long way for both of us," said Katherine Hillard as she looked in the mirror. Sure she was nervous, but she knew this was right. She was marrying the man she had cherished, and adored since high school. Even though they went out in high school, their love became stronger over the last few years. They had had problems with the wedding, and getting everyone here, but they had gotten through it. The day was finally here, and they could share it with their families, friends, and co-workers. "I'm marrying Tommy Oliver," she said to herself as she pulled her hair into a ponytail. 

"Hey Kat, are you ready to go yet?" asked Tanya Sloan, as she came to the door of the room. Tanya was Kat's best friend, and Maid of Honor. 

"Yeah I'm coming," answered Katherine as she grabbed her coat and purse. They were headed to the salon to meet the others to have their makeup, hair, and nails done for the ceremony. 

"Good, you don't want the others to think that the bride is running away, do you?" teased Tanya. She was referring to the rest of the bridesmaids: Kimberly Hart and Aisha Campbell, her mother, and Tommy's mother. 

"Nope let's go," she said smiling as they walked out of the house. 

__

*****

From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on 

*****

"Bro, you think your ready for marriage?" asked Jason Lee Scott. Jason was Tommy's best man. 

"Yeah, I know I am, I mean I just love her so much," answered Tommy Oliver as he began to put on his jacket. 

"Well, I don't think I'm ever going to get married," said Rocky DeSantos who was one of the groomsmen, along with Adam Park. 

"Rocky, I think you are an eternal Bachelor," joked Adam as everyone cracked up.

"Very funny, Adam," said Rocky as he stuck his tongue out at Adam. Everyone knew that eventually, the young Hispanic man would settle down, but this might not be for a while. 

"Tommy, don't worry. You and Katherine are going to have a great life together. I've seen the way you guys look at each other, trust me you're meant for each other" said Frank Oliver, his father. Frank knew his son was a little nervous about everything, because he had been there before. *Man, he's way calmer than I was, I almost cut myself shaving* he thought laughing inside as he remembered his own wedding day. 

"I know, I just hope that we'll be as happy as you and mom are," said Tommy as he finished tying his tie.

__

*****

From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love, I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on 

*****

"Katherine, there you are," said a familiar voice. She turned around and saw her father in front of her. 

"Hey Dad, how do I look?" she asked him. She had just gotten dressed in her white, full-length delicate gown. Her hair was put up in a complex, but beautiful twist leaving a short strand by the side of her face. This was accompanied with pearls that her mother had given her for today. 

"You look beautiful, as always," he answered her. "I just wanted to tell you that I love you, and I hope you and Tommy have a beautiful life together," he said as he looked at her with tears in his eyes. "I can't believe that my little girl is getting married today," he added while taking in how grown she looked.

"Oh, dad I love you too, and I'll always be your little girl no matter what," she replied trying not to cry. 

"Ok," he said as he hugged her. "You want me to help you with your veil?" he asked her.   


"Sure," she said. She was relieved that her father had gotten over the resentment that he had about the two of them when they first announced their engagement. It helped that both of them had great careers, and a stable income. When she looked at herself in the mirror with her veil she told herself *Now I'm ready* 

__

*****

I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you  
Can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you

*****

Tommy felt as if his soul was on fire as he heard the music start. He smiled blissfully as the flower girl came down the aisle, and then went to her parents when she was done. Then came Tanya in her pale yellow dress. She had a bouquet of yellow roses. Aisha, who was also wore yellow followed her. Finally Kimberly came, she was wearing pink instead of yellow. 

He straightened up as everyone began to stand. This is it, he said to himself. He took a deep breath as the doors opened. Everyone saw Katherine, standing next to her father. But to him he just saw a vision of white. *Wow, I have never seen her look so incredible, I am the luckiest man in the world* Finally his dreams were coming true. 

__

*****

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on 

*****

Finally as the couple began to dance at the huge reception hall, they could actually relax. People were beginning to leave after a long day of photo shoots, toasts, and a whole lot of dancing. 

"Well Mrs. Oliver, are you happy?" Tommy asked as he spun his new bride around before bringing her close to him. 

"Always," Kat answered, she was happy that everything had gone smoothly, and most importantly that she was with him. 

"Katherine, have I told you lately that I love you?" he said as he brushed a strand of her golden blonde hair behind her ear. 

"Yes, but I'll never get tired of hearing It." she whispered looking into his chocolate eyes, softly touching the base of his chin with her manicured nail.

"I love you, and I'll always will." he said as he locked into her azure eyes. 

"I love you too." 

__

*****

You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you 

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing, I would not give  
From this moment on  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on

*****

Author's Note: Thank You for reading, and please respond. This may be the last fic I will write for awhile because my teachers have decided to load everyone up on homework. 


End file.
